sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
2032 Summer Olympics
The 2032 Summer Olympics, officially known as the Games of the XXXV Olympiad, are a forthcoming international multi-sport event. The winning bid is scheduled to be selected between 2021 (due to bidding rule changes) to 2025 by the International Olympic Committee (IOC) at the 143rd IOC Session. Confirmed bids Oceania * Brisbane, Australia :Former Vice-President of the IOC and current President of the Australian Olympic Committee (AOC) John Coates strongly supports a bid from Southeast Queensland for the 2032 Summer Olympics. Following speculation, a feasibility study was also commissioned by the Southeast Queensland Council of Mayors with the outcome due back by the end of 2018. Brisbane hosted the 1982 Commonwealth Games and South East Queensland hosted the 2018 Commonwealth Games on the Gold Coast. Brisbane also bid for the 1992 Summer Olympics but lost to Barcelona. Australia hosted the 1956 Summer Olympics in Melbourne and 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney. :A 2019 feasibility study commissioned by South-East Queensland Council of Mayors back in 2016, and investigated by French company Lagardère on South East Queensland's eligibility to host the 2032 Olympic games concluded the region was capable of hosting the event, the study found that infrastructure and transport upgrades already needed would provide a financial return. The feasibility report notes that 80 per cent of the venues needed for such a bid already exist across the south-east, with others predicted to be constructed before 2032 in line with community needs. The document suggests Brisbane would be host of 21 Olympic venues, the Gold Coast and the Sunshine Coast would both host 5 venues, with the remaining 7 venues to be hosted within the SEQ region. SEQ Mayors including then Brisbane Lord Mayor Graham Quirk made emphasis on the need to make the games cost effective through reusing existing facilities and using the event as a catalyst for infrastructure and job creation. A feasibility study which was published in February forecasted that $900 million of state and federal funds would be needed to help host the 2032 Olympics and Paralympics. :On 1 July 2019, Prime Minister Scott Morrison, made an announcement that the Federal government would be officially supporting the Queensland Olympic bid, saying the government "will be there every step of the way". On 13 July 2019, the Prime Minister put forward 10 million dollars towards the bid, as well as nominating Queensland LNP federal MP Ted O'Brien to help with the bid on behalf of the Commonwealth. Queensland Premier Annastacia Palaszczuk announced on 9 December 2019 that the state will make an offical and regional bid for the 2032 Olympic Games with proposed dates of 23 July to 8 August. Likely or plausible bids Asia * Jakarta, Indonesia : On 1 September 2018, the President of Indonesia, Joko Widodo, announced in a meeting in Bogor with the presidents of the IOC and the Olympic Council of Asia that Indonesia will bid to host the 2032 Olympics following the major success of the 2018 Asian Games and Para Games. The IOC President Thomas Bach welcomed the candidacy of Indonesia, the world's fourth most populous nation, saying that the Asian Games provided a "strong foundation" for the country's 2032 bid. Executive Director of the IOC, Christophe Dubi, echoes the same statement as he, on behalf of the Committee, accepted the submission of the country's Letter of Intent from Muliaman Darmansyah Hadad, Indonesian ambassador for Switzerland and Liechtenstein on 11 February 2019, according to the embassy's press release. On 19 February 2019, Indonesia made the 2032 Olympics bid official, as letters from President Joko Widodo and Indonesian Olympic Committee were delivered to the IOC in Lausanne. Should Indonesia elected to host the 2032 Olympics, these Games will become the first senior Olympics in Southeast Asia. * Mumbai, India : During a meeting with the IOC President Thomas Bach, Indian Olympic Association (IOA) President Narinder Batra expressed India's interest in hosting the 2032 Summer Olympics. Bach on response said India has the ability to host the event but advised to wait until the bidding procedure starts. Batra also stated that Mumbai could be named as a possible candidate for the 2032 Games. India hosted the 1951 and 1982 Asian Games, as well as the 2010 Commonwealth Games; all being held in Delhi. India has also expressed their interest in the 2026 Commonwealth Games, 2026 Summer Youth Olympics and the 2030 Asian Games. India has already submitted their official interest to bid for the 2032 Games. Rajeev Mehta, Secretary-General of the IOA, said that they were very serious about bidding for the 2032 Summer Olympics and they had already submitted a letter of expression of interest of hosting the Games to the IOC. Europe * Madrid, Spain (need for existing venues also in some other large cities to fulfill required venue list and IOC Agenda 2020) : On 17 June 2019, the newly elected Mayor of Madrid José Luis Martínez-Almeida announced that they would explore a bid for the 2032 games. It would be the 40th anniversary of 1992 Summer Olympics held in Barcelona, the 50th anniversary for the first royal sport event (the 1982 FIFA World Cup, which both cities hosted), and politically, 220th anniversary of the First Constitution's adoption. Madrid has no venues for water sports and athletics, therefore, these events may need to be staged outside of Madrid. * Rhine-Ruhr, Germany (with sailing venue in Kiel) : Germany has planned to bid for the 2032 Games in the German state of North Rhine-Westphalia, and has revealed a plan to host in 13 cities. The cities listed were Düsseldorf, Dortmund, Cologne, Bonn, Aachen, Duisburg, Essen, Gelsenkirchen, Krefeld, Leverkusen, Mönchengladbach, Oberhausen and Recklinghausen. Over 80 percent of the venues are already available, including 16 stadiums which have more than 30,000 seats and even 24 large sports halls. This is also the first time a bid has taken place in so many cities. Three of these cities hosted the 2006 FIFA World Cup. Potential bids under consideration Asia * Seoul and Pyongyang, Korea : North and South Korea announced that they will pursue a joint bid to host the 2032 Olympic Games in a statement released on 19 September 2018, following a summit between North Korean leader Kim Jong-un and South Korean President Moon Jae-in. It was reported that both of the countries will host a forum on the 2032 Summer Games on February 15, in Lausanne, Switzerland to discuss about it. They have released that the initial proposed cost of hosting the games would be at $3.44 billion. Seoul hosted the 1988 Summer Olympics and 1986 Asian Games as well as being one of the 20 host cities of the 2002 FIFA World Cup. South Korea also hosted the 2018 Winter Olympics in Pyeongchang. However, the World Anti-Doping Agency (WADA) has found that North Korea's testing program is non-compliant with the World Anti-Doping Code; if this position is still the case in 2023, the requirement that any country submitting a bid be in compliance with WADA’s code mean the bid could collapse. Europe * Bologna and Florence, Italy : In September 2019, the Mayors of Florence, Dario Nardella, and Bologna, Virginio Merola, expressed their interest in bidding for the 2032 Summer Olympics.L'idea del sindaco di Firenze: "Olimpiadi 2032 insieme a Bologna Bologna's city councilor for sport, Matteo Lepore, described the Olympics as "a dream that we can aspire to and achieve".Olimpiadi 2032 a Firenze e Bologna, Lepore: "Un sogno realizzabile" Neither Bologna nor Florence had ever bid for a Summer or a Winter Olympics, but hosted the 1990 FIFA World Cup. Both cities lack suitable venues for the Olympics, so other cities may get involved. * London, United Kingdom (co-bid with Birmingham, Weymouth and Portland) : In February 2019, the Mayor of London Sadiq Khan and UK Sport expressed their interest in bidding for either the 2032 or 2036 Olympics. The mayor remarked that 2032 'was not out of the question' but 2036 is more likely. It is, however, unclear which year a bid will be made. London hosted the Summer Olympics in 1908, 1948, and 2012 and has been successful in every bid submitted. Rejected bids Europe * St. Petersburg, Kazan and Sochi, Russia :It was stated by Governor Georgy Poltavchenko that St. Petersburg may bid for the Summer Olympics in 2032 or 2036. There is concern with the accusations of state-sponsored doping. The three cities were among 12 hosting the 2018 FIFA World Cup. Sochi is the only one which has ever hosted the Olympics among the three, hosting the 2014 Winter Olympics, but Russia was involved in a doping investigation for lying to WADA inspectors in January 2019, and the World Athletics barred Russian athletes from competing under their banner, pressuring the IOC to do the same in Olympic events. On 26th November 2019, WADA asked the IOC to reject the bid as a punishment for doping sample manipulations made in January. On 9 December, WADA barred Russia from bidding for international events as part of their penalty for state sponsored doping, meaning the bid has been rejected by the IOC. Broadcasting rights * – Grupo Globo * – Japan Consortium * – JTBC * – JTBC * – NBCUniversal References External links * gamesbids.com - future Summer Olympic bids Category:Summer Olympics by year Summer Olympics 2032 Category:2032 in multi-sport events